The messenger
by Ieesha Lenorma
Summary: Aaron is a padawan in the Jedi order after the temple bombings he is sent to collect a force sensitive child. She has no name, no knowledge of her parents but she's not like any child Aaron has ever meet. She has no use of the force but it uses her. Can he save her from the fate she's preparing for? Rated t just in case. First fan fiction please be nice
1. Chapter 1

**so this is my first story please be nice.**

I walked up the steps to the temple, I was so excited to tell my master the good news. I ran straight into a teenage togrutain girl. She fell to the ground with a thud. I reached out my hand to help her up. "I guess I should watch where I'm going right," I joked. She looked up at me and I could see she was crying. "I'm so sorry did I hurt you?" I asked she grabbed my hand and I pulled her up, "my master says I don't know my own strength and I'm starting to believe he's right," I joked again trying to make laugh, smile and anything to lighten the mood. "Ahsoka wait," Anakin Skywalker started running down the steps to the temple, the girl pushed past me not hard but it was still a push. I turned around that was Ahsoka Tano that couldn't be I was close to Ahsoka as close as Jedi could get without forming an attachment. Why didn't I recognise her, I looked at her again her Padawan braid was gone but why, what had happened, while I was gone, my master had been asked back to the temple about a week ago and I had been left to finish the mission myself (well there was all the clones but I had to lead the mission by myself) I had finished earlier then had been expected, I almost ran after Ahsoka to ask her but master Skywalker had almost caught up to her and I knew her master could sort it out so I continued on my way up to the temple. When I got there I was stopped by the temple guards they wouldn't let me through until I show my card that proved that I was a Jedi Padawan. The security has been stepped up I wonder why, I thought to myself. I walked down the halls towards my masters presence, many clones and Jedi I passed had slings, bandages and bruises. We were at war but never so many of them were all at the temple at the same time. I noticed two clones who only work at the temple they were both pretty banged up, one had his arm in a sling and the other had a black eye. I reached the room I could sense my master in. I knocked on the door and waited. "Come in," I heard master Windu say. I opened the door and bowed respectively to master Windu and master Evans. "Master Evans am I right in believing this is your apprentice," master Windu said  
"Yes he is but he shouldn't be here he should be on our mission that I was returning to tomorrow," he said, he frown at me  
"We completed the mission Master we just arrived back today," I responded.  
"You've grown since I last saw you," Master Windu said breaking his formality  
"How?" I asked I didn't think I had grown since I'd become a Padawan a couple of years ago.  
"You've defiantly gotten taller, your hair has gotten a darker brown, thicker and curlier, and your skins darker but your eyes are still the same blue they always are," he listed.  
"Cool," I bursted out getting a look of embarrassment from my master.  
"Aaron we have to go," my master said he knew that Master Windu was the one who had brought me to the temple but he still disliked me breaking formalities around Master Windu. I nodded respectively to Master Windu and followed my master out of the room.  
"I have a question," I didn't say anything so I took it as a go ahead. "What happened?" I asked. My master stopped causing me to run into the back of him.  
"There was a bombing...at the temple," he said  
"Were any Jedi killed?" I asked  
"Some not many, nothing to concern yourself over," he said and began walking again.  
"I saw Ahsoka this morning she seemed really upset, did someone close to her die?" I asked.  
"Ahsoka's situation is complicated," he responded not clearing anything up  
"Do tell," I said as we approached our room  
"Ahsoka was framed for the bombing and many of us believed it we expelled her from the Jedi order and put her on trail in the senate. In the end she was proven innocent and was offered a place back in the Jedi order but she refused," he said. I looked at the ground suddenly everything I believed in seemed different kind of tainted. "Why?" I whispered walking into my room and sitting on my bed. "After everything, after our promises why would you?" I whispered.  
I closed my eyes remembering my days as a youngling in mouse claw clan the six of us we had all been placed in that clan together because we shared a common bond. Our parents had either abandoned us, disowned us or used us to make money all because of our abilities. In fact if it wasn't for Ahsoka I wouldn't be alive we were at the gathering finding our crystals. I found mine but I had to jump over a gorge to get to it. I made over fine picked my crystal but when I tried to jump back the ice cracked and I fell off the edge. Ahsoka was close by and caught me before I fell to my death I held on for my life but at first Ahsoka had doubt and couldn't pull me up but I managed to convince her she could do it and as she pulled me up I snagged her crystal when she pulled me up. Master Yoda told her when we had finished her lesson was to eliminate doubt, mine was to convince others of the truth, I knew our fates were intertwined.

I looked out the window of my room watching the younglings training. "Ahsoka why did you break our promise? The temple is our home we were never going to abandon it like our parents abandoned us," I whispered still watching the younglings training.

**there it is my first chapter ore chapter coming. I can't promise they will be soon my school demands a lot of work. Please review be nice but I can handle a small amount of hate**


	2. Chapter 2

**well this is the second chapter please review**

"Are you ready?" I snapped out of my thought and turned to see my master at the door  
"For what?" I asked  
"You're not ready," he said  
"For what?" I asked louder than last time  
"Mission debrief," he said. He approached me and then attacked my hair with a hairbrush. Pushing his arm away from my head I yelled "What was that for?"  
"You can't present to the council like that I can't even find your Padawan braid," he answered  
"It's right here," I said reaching to the back of my neck instead I grabbed air, I searched in my hair for a minute before finding it I showed my master and as I let go it twisted its self back up. "Great it's in a curl," I muttered trying to straighten it out. My master just started at me amused. I managed to at least make it seen it was still a curl but a curl that others could see. "Happy now," I said just wanting to get today over and done with. He looked at me for a minute then licked his finger and rubbed it on my cheek. "Done, let's go" he said. I followed him as we walked to the council.

"We prevented the Separatists from controlling the planet but the planet wishes to remain neutral but wishes to help the republic in any way possible. We also captured the general who was leading this mission and is currently being interrogated for useful information," I said. The council looked pleased with my efforts. It made me feel a bit better but not much.  
"In you, a great sadness, there is," master Yoda said.  
"A friend of mine broke a promise but it was silly of me to think in war promises would be kept," I said I had been told from the minute I had become a Padawan by my master there's no point in lying to a Jedi.  
"Tano she is your friend and she promised she would stay no matter what that was her promise," master Windu said.  
"The promise was that we wouldn't abandon the temple but yes it was Tano," I admitted.  
"Well done on your mission but you must understand a Jedi can not let his attachments affect him. You are not the only one feeling pain at this development but you must let her go." Master Kenobi said sternly. I could think of two people he could be referring to her master Anakin Skywalker and Master Plo Koon who found her and brought her to the temple. "I understand what you are saying it just hurt that's all," I said weakly. I could see he was about to say something else when I sensed something turned around activating my lightsaber, I searched for what I had sensed nothing was there. Embarrassed I turned back to the council deactivating my lightsaber. "I've been on the battle field too long, everything I sense I think is trying to attack me," I explained. The doors opened and there stood master Skywalker. "I heard a lightsaber is everything alright?" He said he looked worried.  
"Everything is fine my Padawan is just a bit jumpy," my master explained. I felt like an idiot.  
"His instincts were right, there isn't an intruder but there was a disturbance," said another one I didn't know his name I should of but I didn't. "Mediate,on this, we will," master Yoda said then he looked at me "join us, you would like," he asked me. I nodded excitedly I needed a chance to relax but I hated do that because I felt there should be something I needed to be doing. I could a couple of the masters didn't agree I couldn't sense my master was one of them. "Meet us here in one hour," master Windu instructed and we were dismissed.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" My master questioned  
"I'm sure, I need this I need to feel like I can still trust the force especially after the debriefing," I said convincing myself more than my master. We walked to the council chambers and waited to be called in. We didn't wait long I was called in and before I entered to meet the council members I would be mediating I heard my master whisper in my ear "Behave,". There was a small circle cushion like seats in the centre of the room. There were two seats left one between master Skywalker and master Kenobi, and one between master Kenobi and master Windu, I choose the one next to master Windu.  
"Are we waited of anyone?" I asked looking over at the sixth seat.  
"No we're not, I forgot when I set up," master Skywalker said he looked like of defeated. I looked over at the empty seat imagining Ahsoka telling him to shut up so she can concentrate. Smiling to myself at the thought I sat crossed legged on my seat I placed my hands on my knees with the my palms up, I closed my eyes and cleared my mind trying to grasp hold of the force to let it show me what I need to see.

"_Jill, come here," a older human lady called. A little human girl shook her head _  
_"Not Jill," she said _  
_"What is your name?" The older lady asked_  
_"My master will tell me," the little girl said smiling_

_A couple of young children where playing outside some had sticks and were waving them about like lightsabers others were pretending they had blasters. It looked like the children were pretending to be in the clone wars. The young human girl I had seen earlier had a stick "The Jedi found us hide the weapon," she yelled at a rodian boy who was pretending to be a droid "roger roger," he said and picked up a rock and ran away with it. A Twi'lek girl and a Cerean boy ran towards the girl. "Sith Lord you will never get away with your evil plans," yelled the Cerean boy. They both ran at the human girl she dodge easily and lightly hit the Twi'lek with her stick. This play fighting continued often breaking the sticks the were using and replacing them as they ran around laughing and squealing in delight. Other kids had appeared pretending to be droids and clones. Each time one of the kids were "killed" the kid would lay on the ground for a minute then get up and continue playing. The girl managed to climb up into a tree just out of the way of the "Jedi". "Even if I'm killed the Sith empire will rise once again," she yelled. She jumped out of the tree and was "killed" by the "Jedi". "Time to come in now children," yelled the older lady. She ushered the children inside._

_The children I had seen playing outside were now in a dormitory all were dressed in their pyjamas. "Chi mi in your bed now, Jack turn off that holo viewer, Leia give back Yasmin's doll, Anna lay down," the older ordered. The human girl was sitting on her bed in the same position I was in now crossed legged with her hands on her knees, her palms facing up and her eyes closed. The older lady looked quite frustrated with her walking up to her she placed her hand on the little girls shoulders, "Anna it's time to go to sleep," she said. The little girl broke out of her meditation "Not Anna," she said laying.  
"What is it then?" The older lady asked  
"I don't know but my master knows but until he gets her just call me messenger because that's what it keeps calling me," Messenger said  
"It?" The older lady said  
"The force," messenger said "why hasn't he come yet? I've been practising really hard and I've nearly made contact with my master. Why haven't I been discovered yet? I'm nearly 4. What if I'm too old to go to the temple?" She asked  
"I don't know I'm not a Jedi but I'm sure you are not to old. It's time to go to sleep," the older lady said and left the room. Messenger climbed out of bed and quietly sneaked up to the window looking out at the sky she whispered something. "It tells me so much and what I have to do but I can't use it not until I'm finished. I'm just messenger I'm not important but I'm the most important more important than the first. There always is two messengers one tells you the other makes sure it finishes," she stopped and smiled, "I can feel you Aaron your presence."_

I fell off my seat with a thud bringing everyone else out of their mediation breathing heavily I tried to sit up and pull myself back up on my seat I had five sets of eyes on me. "See something, you did," master Yoda said, I nodded still trying to find my breath.  
"I saw a lot," I began.

**now you've meet the messenger. Please review I'll try and get the next chapter up soon but no promises **


End file.
